The Daughter of Evil
by XxPureW0lfxX
Summary: Hey everyone, this is my first story! It's about Aku's daughter Akuhei, and after Aku was defeated she was sent to the past and lived in isolation, raised by Jack and his daughter, until Akuhei became shoguness she snapped and took over, sending Jomei (Jacks daughter) to the future. (Contains a lot of elements from Disney's Frozen and Moana) this is her adventures in the future
1. A Normal Day in the Future

The demon child awoke from another long night of dreaming. Most of her dreams involved freeing her father, Aku, from the desolated island he was trapped on. She sent Jomei into the future in hopes of being able to find him, but every time she ventured out onto the vast Japanese sea to the desolated island he was trapped on, the young samurai princess would be in pursuit to stop her. It was as if time was repeating itself in this strange future that once was ruled by her relative. Akuhei had never spoke of her father to anyone, with only a few people even knowing he existed.

Akuhei opened her pitch black eyes and looked around her bedroom, which was covered in crystal flames. She scowled thinking about what was to come of this day, since lately she had been criticized for losing to the samurai princess Jomei. The citizens of "her world" either despised or respected her, either feared or loved her, and to her dismay even had an unconditional love for her. Akuhei shook off her worries, giving a slightly annoyed grin she climbed out of her bed, stretched her legs, and then shape-shifted into her default form, hiding her legs as they turned into a trail of shadowy darkness. She ambled toward the door, which seemed to be at least twenty-five feet away. In fact, the whole room together was probably big enough to fit one-hundred and sixty people in all. It was lined in flames as the rest of the castle, and its entrance was blocked off in a large hall in the Pit Of Hate, from even her most trusted employees to enter without her permission. As Akuhei approached the door she sighed. She looked at her reflection in one of the glistening flames, her hair was flipped up like a raging fire, and the makeup she had worn the day before was running down her cheeks, which looked a slightly paler green than usual. Her wild flaming eyebrows had burnt out sometime that night making her look like she had no expression, and her white nose was covered in powder from her makeup. She just glared at herself annoyingly and walked down the hall, where she entered a smaller tavern. There sat a large chair made up of crystallized flames, and a vanity also made up with the usual fire pattern. Akuhei stretched out, her limbs cracking like a tree, and sat down in the chair. She looked in the mirror, still looking annoyed at her appearance.

" _Ugh,_ _what did I do last night_?" Akuhei said looking at herself in disgust. She looked around the room frantically.

 **(No reference intended.. Is that a thing? Sorry I make no sense, Imma YouTuber)**

Akuhei sat up tall in her chair. She reached for her vanity struggling to grab her hair brush as she kept peering at herself tiredly. She finally managed to pick up the brush, stroking it through her long fiery red hair. Akuhei's hair was long, and it flipped up like a raging flame. She mainly wore it in a half braid with it ending in a slick ponytail, similar to how her father, Aku's, long red beard would end. Other times Akuhei would tie her hair into a a messy Japanese styled braid to keep it clean.

Once her hair was combed almost completely straight, other than a few strands flipping up at the ends, she began to braid it into a one messy fish-tale braid. She then tied a strand of hair around it tightly, letting the rest of her wild red hair flip up naturally. Akuhei looked at the orange makeup running down her cheeks. Her eyebrows were but a mere red line, from which was usually two flickering flames lighting her way. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes her eyebrows a lit, lighting up the room with the flames reflecting on the crystal walls. She reached for a makeup wipe, which was sitting on the surface of the vanity. She wiped off the orange eyeliner running down her cheeks, and then re-applied it to her eyes. She sat there for a second before picking up a intercom sitting on her vanity and speaking into it.

"Tell the bartenders to bring me a large espresso, I am going to need it, I'm tired today.." she said slumping down into the chair. The man behind the intercom replied,

"Yes mastress, it will be delivered to you as soon as possible." he said.

 **(Ok look mastress is a word, I didn't say mattress, K? Look it up plz!)**

Akuhei again ambled out of the room, and teleported to where her private kitchen was. It was definitely going to be another long day, and all because of Jomei...

 **Hope you liked chapter one! Chapter two will be here asap! Stay tuned!**

 **-Pure**


	2. Controversy

**Chapter 2 might be awkward... Sorry.. (Hi Amber)**

"Didn't you hear?" he said. The young alien boy snickered to his friend.

"What?" the human replied.

"Mastress Akuhei lost to Jomei, again!" said the alien, he burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" said the human, almost angry with his belittling remark on the queen.

"What kind of question is that? Jomei kicked her butt! Well.. I mean, Akuhei _is_ immortal, if she's so powerful how come she lost to a princess with a toy sword?" said the alien.

"You should learn to respect her, if she heard you saying such a remark she'd kick _your_ butt!" said the human. The kid next to the alien snickered.

"Yeah, and probably in the form of a horse too!" he said. The alien looked baffled.

"Well haven't you thought that if it wasn't for her, I would still be safe on Yokasu?" he said in defense. The young alien had immigrated to the planet Earth, after Akuhei's rage on the planet Yokasu, which most alien immigrants had come for the same reason.

"Oh so what? Earth is completely safe!" said another human child.

"Really? Even with a dictator like Akuhei?" replied the alien child. For a moment the children stayed silent. Controversy seemed to be getting worse among the different species lately. It was no surprise either, with humans sadistically teasing the alien immigrants for not liking their Master. Well who wouldn't?

* * *

"Is my espresso ready yet? _I can't even count the time I've been waiting..._ " Akuhei said, with her usual tone of voice. It wasn't uncommon for her employees to have their private thoughts about her, being the daughter of Aku she had a very similar personality and at times it was even hard to tell the difference. She was arrogant, and sadistic, and she had a good eye for those who did her wrong. She could also be quite flirtatious at times, believe it or not.

 **(Well... Umm... Media rubbed off on me, DON'T JUDGE!)**

She looked around the café, casually putting her hands behind her back. It was large, and only accessible for the most elite bounty hunters. The whole room smelled like pastries, attracting attention from passing employees.

"Uh-hmm?" Akuhei grunted toward the bar-tender in front of her. The bar-tender looked nervous.

"Yes your'e gracefulness?" he said, struggling to get his words out.

"Is it ready or what?" Akuhei sadistically replied. The bar-tender nodded, and walked back into the kitchen. A second later he came back with a large espresso, labeled with her name on it. "Your coffee mastress," he said handing her the espresso and bowing before he went back to work. Akuhei gave a smug look. She never said thank you. Instead she just said,

"Finally, be quicker next time," it was a cold response. After taking a sip of her coffee, she noticed a familiar face walking into the room. Yami was Akuhei's biggest fan, and had followed her around for the past ten years. She was skilled in archery, and had become one of her top bounty hunters, but the last time she was sent on a mission, she failed trying to assassinate the samurai princess Jomei. Akuhei held a grudge about it ever since. She hadn't fired her, but she had lowered her rank and treated her like a slave. Which wasn't uncommon. The petite teenager sat down at a messy table in the corner with another low rank bounty hunter. All eyes were on Akuhei, she was the most famous celebrity, which brought attention from almost everyone. Everyone stared except for Yami. Akuhei shot her a wide eyed glare. Yami seemed to shiver weakly. She stayed still, turning her back from Akuhei.

"Hmm..." Akuhei thought. She looked at her almost surprised she hadn't given in. She would do anything to get her attention. Akuhei's eyes flashed yellow, making Yami tremble again. This time, Yami turned to look at her, but she just sighed in annoyance and looked back at the bounty hunter sitting across from her. Akuhei stopped. She sat by the bar astonished the hadn't done anything. She put down her coffee, and teleported back to the pit.

* * *

 **Weird, I know! For my other stories, tell me what languages you want me to translate them into, and I just might do it! Chapter three will come soon, its actually being made up as I go so i'm not really sure what ill do yet.. We'll see! Also, if you live in another country (Not America because I live in America) But tell me if you want this in your native language, because I really like translating my writing. Ok, well hope you enjoyed! Its great right?**


	3. The Beauty In Evil

**Chapter three, another do-it-as-you-go story, I have no idea whats going to happen so don't expect anything glorious. All I know is that it might involve Jomei (Wow i'm the one writing but I don't even know what the story is about... Well... We'll see! (I totally say that too much)**

* * *

Central Hub, in the middle of where Tokyo Japan would've been, was crowded, a lot more crowded than usual. It was less than a month until Valentines day, and the citizens of Akuhei's world took it seriously. Perhaps it was because of all the hate, or maybe just how things turned out after Jomei arrived. Probably the first one. The "Gutter Level Of Sector D" was probably the busiest section of the colossal city. More than a billion citizens each day walked the streets shopping for goods and such. Valentines Day in the city was like Christmas in February. This time of year was when Akuhei lolled around the most. Avoiding the concept of any kind of love was her mission at this point. If anyone was lucky enough to date the queen herself, she'd most likely want something from them. It was also apparent that humans did not live as long as her, making it impossible to find somebody to be with. Years had gone by without any interest in anyone, because everyone in her world was _mortal_ and she was _immortal._ No matter how dark she was, it wasn't as if she didn't care to be loved, she cared to be respected. And even though her power in the universe was by force, the world thought that she was their queen, and always had been. suspense never struck at the thought of how Akuhei was in charge, and who knows if it would.

* * *

The wind blew cold on the late winter evening. The temperature was at least forty degrees, which was ten degrees higher than usual. Princess Jomei walked up the snow capped hill in complete silence. She sniffed the cold air, the wind blowing in her messy ebony hair. Her father, Jack, had told her many stories about the mountains he climbed in the far future, and taught her skill encase of being sent herself. She was always at risk, even as a child, of being ambushed by the daughter of Aku. Even with Akuhei being told to conceal, and forget about her long lost father, but she couldn't take it. She snapped, and Jomei prepared to fight. She went after the young sorceress. But reasoning with such an evil got her sent here. The future. A dark, cold, nightmare in which the demon had created. Jomei often wondered, and worried, about _what_ the demon was. As a child she was told ancient stories about Aku, the shape-shifting demon who took over her homeland and sent her father Jack into the future in the first place. She was fascinated with beating such a beast, and wanted to prove her people she was strong. It was her quest now, and she would work to fulfill it. Akuhei was descended from that evil, she _was_ that evil. Jomei also wondered how such an evil could be as beautiful as she was. Akuhei was admired by all the boys who worked for her. She was actually extremely gorgeous, which left a lot of people baffled at the sight. Akuhei was so much different than everyone in the world. She had shadowy ebony skin, that sparkled in the light of day.

 **(Real quick, when I say ebony, I mean** **literally black, and you should know that if your'e reading this and know the show.)**

Her face was a bright, pale green, that blended in wildly with her perfectly aligned white nose. Her eyes were a deep black, with an outline of red makeup, forming her long, fiery eyelashes. Her eyebrows, like her fathers, sprouted into two wild flames, in the color of a red-orange. Of course she was tall, at least six and a half feet by default. Even in the form of a human she was almost a foot taller than Jomei. Her figure was stunning, she was slim and knew how to have posture, and when.

 **(Ok, well the show is a cartoon, and the way I draw Akuhei is really unrealistic, its not to offend anyone)**

Her hair was a pure-red auburn, that shined like fire. She had bangs that she naturally slicked back, having them fall in front of her eyes at times.

 **(Kind of like Elsa, from Frozen. You can see concept art for Frozen and you'll know what I mean)**

She usually wore her hair in a lose half-braid, or a lose bun. Her hair also flipped up, in comparison to her father's long red beard.

Jomei wondered who her mother was, and if she had one at all. Rumors stated she was a fragment of her father, awaken from an unknown substance, other rumors said her mother had mysteriously died, but of course that would've had to happen in the future Jack had been sent to. _At least the future has a female leader...?_ Jomei thought.

Jomei continued up the hill, where she spotted a large Pagoda, with the lights inside turned on. Jomei thought. It seemed ok. She walked up to the door, sliding it open carefully and quietly.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" she asked, raising her voice. The door suddenly opened, being forced by the strong wind.

"Welcome traveler!" Replied a voice.


	4. The Importance We Spread

**Chapter 4- Something about a fierce mountaineer, and a lonely Samurai Princess! Hope you enjoy! (Also this chapter might have some foreign languages in it... Maybe Tibetan? Well, read to find out, and buh-bye!**

* * *

"C'mon young traveler, I don't bite!" said the voice. Jomei stared at the entrance to the tatami room. "Don't speak English..?" said the mountaineer.

"Ryoko-sha ni ki nasai!"

 **(Something like: "Come on in traveler!")**

Jomei recognized both ways of speech.

"I speak both of what you do," she said.

"Ah, then come in!" said the mountaineer. He stepped out of the room. He was tall, and wearing a purple and red hat, with a matching sweater. Jomei smiled. He reminded her of one of her climbing instructors back in the past, where she would climb the mountains of Hikari, her homeland located in the eastern Japanese mountains. Her father was the emperor, and he trained Jomei to be as powerful as himself, so she would be ready. Though she didn't know what for, it surely helped her.

* * *

"So, what are you doing this far away from the Hub?" the man asked. Jomei sighed.

"I'm on a quest, a quest for all that is good." she replied. Baffled the man responded,

"All that is good? Tell me what your'e doing at the top of freezing cold mountain at the beginning of March." Jomei looked at him.

"My name is Jomei, I am the daughter of the emperor, and I am here to destroy Akuhei for good," she said. The mountaineer scratched his head.

"The samurai called Jack, you are his daughter?" he said. Jomei nodded. The look on her face, serious and honest.

"How do you know of my father's stories?" she asked.

"He's a legacy, and i'm quite old aren't I? I heard his, and your stories as a child. Years ago... Stories of a royal Japanese warrior and his daughter who would follow in his footsteps.. I knew the Mastress complained of your returning threat.. She made it obvious that a new hope would rise..." he said. Jomei smiled.

"I never knew.." she said. The mountaineer shrugged.

"I'm Bogdan," he said. "You must be thirsty, come have something to drink." Jomei nodded.

"Ok,"

* * *

"Aren't you going to be celebrating Valentines day?" Bogdan asked sipping a hot chocolate. Jomei looked confused.

"White... day?" she said. Bogdan chuckled.

"Yes, of course! Where I come from, we call it Valentines day." he said.

"Where is your homeland?" Jomei asked.

"Russia." replied Bogdan. Jomei's eyes widened.

"I have been there!" she said. Bogdan looked excited. He smiled at Jomei warmly.

"It is beautiful. But Akuhei has taken control of our government, like she has most other countries.." he said.

"I will stop her. Your government will be restored when Akuhei is destroyed." Jomei said. Bogdan gave a hopeful look.

"I believe so, Princess Jomei of Hikari," he said in a fruity voice. "When did you visit my country?" he then asked.

"When I was a small child, I visited with my father and mother, and along with Enu.." Jomei replied.

"Hmm.. And who is this Enu?" Bogdan asked. Jomei looked stiff.

"Well Enu was my adopted sister... I wish I could say more, but.." she said.

"She was Akuhei wasn't she.." Bogdan said. Jomei looked at him wide eyed.

"How did you know! Are you sent here to spy on me?" she said, frantically.

"Oh no, no. Child I have heard the stories, about the isolated daughter of the shogun, she is the daughter of Aku... She lived her life in isolation, afraid of her power, but it was too much, the young shoguness had been locked up too long, and snapped, revealing her true form of darkness, and beauty.." Bogdan said. His voice filled Jomei's mind of stories from the past, about Enu, and the day she would be empress.

"Yes, you are correct, I am surprised that such information exists to the public..." Jomei said, she looked at Bogdan apologetically for thinking he were a bounty hunter or such.

"So we were talking about White Day?" Bogdan said. Jomei nodded, trying to stop thinking about their previous conversation.

"Yes, is it coming up? I had no idea, iv'e lost track of time.." she said.

"Yes child, and I suggest you head back to the city, it gets crowded there, and you may have a chance to defeat your demon.." Bogdan replied. Jomei nodded.

"I agree, thank you, you have been very kind." she said. Bogdan smiled,

"Maybe we will cross paths again, good luck Jomei!" he said.

"And to you too, goodbye Bogdan." Jomei said. She exited the tatami room, and then the house. She started towards the city, where she would challenge her enemy once again.


	5. Ambushed

**Chapter 5... Ok well back to Akuhei, enjoy her horrible life as the ruler of everything O_O Ok... Ill just.. Bye...?**

* * *

The ground was damp, because the snow was falling. Akuhei watched over the hub like a brown bear watched over its children. She sat back and relaxed as she eavesdropped on all the citizens she "didn't trust", as they continued on their normal lives. Akuhei stroked her braid, as she scryed upon her enemies.

"What time is it now..?" she said reaching for a flip-phone. The bottom of the screen labeled: 1:00pm. "I have got to get out more." said Akuhei. She stretched her arms, again sounding like a cracking tree, and yawned. Looking out of the scrying flames, she demanded, "Show me the samurai princess!" The flames did not move. Akuhei stroked her braid in suspicion "Whats wrong with you are you broken? Show me Jomei, the samurai princess!" she repeated. It still didn't do anything. Akuhei growled at it. "SHOW ME THE SAMURAI PRINCESS JOMEI!" she said, raising her voice in anger. This time the flames did do something,

"Subject, 'Samurai Princess Jomei,' not found." it said. Akuhei looked baffled.

"What...?" she said. "What are you doing?!"


End file.
